Roxy Lalonde
For the pre-Scratch version of this character, see Rose's Mom. Roxy Lalonde is the post-scratch incarnation of Rose's Mom. Jane frequently refers to her as "Ro-Lal" to mimic the way that Roxy refers to her friends; this also served to obscure Roxy's name until she was formally introduced to the reader. She was initially implied to be Jane's server player in ; however, this changed when Jane's computer exploded, leaving Dirk to take over the role. Roxy's chumhandle is (TG). She uses a slightly brighter shade of pink than Jaspersprite, which matches the color of her pre-scratch self's scarf. reveals that Roxy has eyes that match the color of her Pesterchum text, in line with the pattern established by the other kids. Her rendering in a symbolic manner is extremely similar to Rose's, with the exception of her shirt design, black stockings and hairstyle. Roxy's Pesterchum icon and shirt feature a pink Mutie, reminiscent of Jade's Becquerelshirt. Like the rest of the post-scratch kids, she shares her chumhandle abbreviation with her corresponding pre-scratch kid's ectobiological sibling. Roxy's denizen is Nyx, misspelled as Nix for her web browser. This may also be a reference to her role as the Rogue of Void, as "nix" can be defined as "nothing". Biography Roxy's meteor arrived on earth sometime during the 25th century, along with Dirk Strider. However, she is able to communicate with Jane and Jake (who are living around four centuries in the past) and establish Sburb connections with them by means of Trollian. Sometime in the past, Roxy's mother was killed by the Batterwitch. She first began her investigations into Sburb after learning it had the possibility to resurrect her mother, which parallels Rose's motivation to resurrect her cat Jaspers. This may also parallel how John prototyped (albeit inadvertently) his kernelsprite with the remains of his Nanna. Her dreamself is an avid sleepwalker. Shortly after she is introduced, Roxy blacks out after sipping thoughtfully from a martini. In her ensuing dream, her dreamself sleepwalks into what appears to be a dream bubble and meets God Tier Rose. She later confides to Dirk that she believed it to be her daughter and that it was a . This may also tie with how Rose and Dave were created by combining the genetic material of Rose's mom and Dave's bro, the pre-Scratch counterparts of Roxy and Dirk. Roxy, along with Dirk and his Dersite dreamselves have an advanced insight to their session that neither Jane nor Jake know. So far Roxy has been attempting to convince Jane of the evils of the Batterwitch, and is frustrated at her unwillingness to believe. She goes as far as rigging Jane's hacked Sburb copy to explode and framing the Batterwitch. However when Jane finally comes around to believing her, Roxy (unsuccessfully) tries to abort the fake assassination attempt. Shortly before Roxy attempted to abort the explosion, Roxy demonstrated her handheld appearifier's abilities to Jane by teleporting Jane's unabridged copy of Colonel Sassacre's daunting literature into her own bedroom. However, God Cat spontaneously appeared and taunted Roxy's cat, Frigglish, into pouncing underneath the about-to-appearify book. Frigglish was sadly crushed to death. This prompts Roxy to decide to send him back to his previous owner, whom she believes to be her mother, but is actually pre-scratch Rose. In order to do so, she first captchalogues the corpse, removing a crystallized ectobiological mutant to make space in her sylladex, and then uses said mutant to christen a fenestrated plane, which should allow her to reach the machine she originally used to retrieve Frigglish from Rose's timeline. This device was shown to be a transmaterializer, and it was successfully used to send Frigglish back where he came from. After this is done, Roxy is assailed by several Derse exiles, forcing her to abscond back through the fenestrated plane. However, GCat warps her exit window away, to Dirk's house, leaving Roxy trapped in the void between the two planes. She is then attacked by Meenah, who chokes her with a 2x3dent. Roxy is able to escape suffocation by punching the ghost in the face, and somehow leaps all the way up through the top Fenestrated Plane, right next to the exiles. Roxy absconds yet again to the door of the lab, where a ladder appears. She climbs up the ladder, and we see that she lives in the post-scratch future Earth. Afterwards, she is seen preparing to fight drones that have approached her house. The drones, however, set the town on fire and Roxy absconds. She runs around the city without a particular direction, finding Carapicians who were scattered in the drone attack. Dirk's AR contacts her, telling her to head back to her house and get ready to enter the Medium as well as get Jake into the Medium. While Roxy prepares to enter the Medium, Caliborn points out that nobody can escape the Miles. True enough, the Miles break into her house, and stab her in the stomach. Just before the fatal blow, Caliborn's screen blacks out; even though he doesn't really know what happened, he assumes she has died and draws an "artist's rendition" of the incident. The lamps back on LOCAH confirm Roxy's death as her lantern goes out. Her Dream self, still sleepwalking, is later found in the Dream Bubble where Rose, Dave, and the trolls are talking to Aranea and Meenah. Dirk, who appears when his Dream self is knocked out, manages to push her out of the Bubble and onward to Derse before he kisses her dead body and wakes her up. She was reluctant to kiss Jane to revive her before Dirk boots her off and does it himself, where they then ride off to the Frog Temple in the Veil on his rocket board and wait in the time capsule. They pick up Jane and Roxy watches in amazement as Jake revives Dirk. Half a year later after entering the Medium and her own planet, the Land of Pyramids and Neon, Roxy is seen in new clothes that resemble her scarf's colors and a rifle with the Crockercorp colors and logo. This weapon appears to have the power of her Sendificator, as demonstrated when she helped Jane leap up to the Gate above a pyramid by shooting a Window to the top as Jane went through, similar to that of Portal. Personality Roxy seems to be more casual and fun-loving than Rose. She is also more sociable and open to interactions with friends. She also curses a lot and uses sexual terms often. Roxy is also very sneaky, a trait which she and Rose share. The presence of these traits may or may not be a result of her drunkenness. She also seems to share Rose's interest in wizards, although she likes things that are . Her preferred method of travel is to use Fenestrated Planes that lay around her home as interdimensional shortcuts through rooms. Roxy is very helpful and often has others' best interests at heart; however, her actions, such as giving Jane a fake Sburb file set to explode or coercing Jane into revealing her feelings for Jake, aren't planned ahead and often cause more harm than good, in contrast to Dirk's planning ahead. Roxy means well, but her ill-thought actions are often made to the detriment of her friends. Roxy appears to be a capable hacker, having pirated a copy of the Sburb Alpha directly from Betty Crocker's databases. However, this may be facetious; the Batterwitch presumably wanted them to play the game and accordingly left the files completely unsecured, a fact which does not escape Roxy's notice: Roxy is a major fan of video games, considering the collection of pink consoles in the corner of her room. This may be because she is on a group of carapacian habitats, probably with nothing to do. Roxy shows an alarmingly accurate insight into the goings-on of Sburb and Crockercorp, though Jane believes it to be nothing more than drunken conspiracy theories until she experiences the two attempts on her life. Still, she correctly describes the Batterwitch as an "alien overlard sea queen". Not only that, but she has been making references to Alternian culture, calling birthdays "wiggling days" as opposed to "wriggling" and describing platonic friendship as "pale". However, these Alternian references may be a direct result of long-standing interaction with Calliope, and less about post-scratch Earth culture. Due to the implications of recent updates, it is highly possible that the aforementioned Alternian references are a result of living in a future that is ruled by Her Imperious Condescension. Being a Rogue with an Appearifier, Roxy has a penchant for minor acts of thievery. She is responsible for the mysterious disappearance of several of Jake and Jane's pumpkins, although it has been revealed that she had for taking the pumpkins, which makes her . The first non-gourd item she took, Jake's diary, she appearified without even expecting it to work, and felt immensely guilty afterwards. Relationships She and Jane are , although their relationship has always been a little strained by Jane's doubts about Roxy's theories about the Batterwitch. She, like Rose, maintains a passive-aggressive feud with her mother. Her mother (post-scratch Rose) stocks the cabinets with alcohol, yet Roxy has stated that she doubts that her mother has had a single drop of alcohol in her life. (Evidenced by the line: Roxy has no problem accepting this dare, contrary to Rose's behavior - Rose would have avoided the temptation of a wizard statue). Roxy has an apparent attraction to Jane's Dad, which likely relates to Mom having had a romantic interest in John's dad before both were killed in the pre-scratch session. At the same time she seems to have little interest in Dirk, based on her perception of him being homosexual. It's possible that she is interested, but gave up when he wouldn't flirt back. She indicates interest in Jake, but complains that he is off limits because of Jane's feelings towards him. She also has alleged "flirtlarp" sessions with Dirk's auto-responder, some of which AR hides from Dirk. It is unknown if AR, being a sentient A.I. in a pair of glasses, even has romantic inclinations at all. Gallery 04476.gif|Roxy in Hero Mode all aboard the s.s. hammered.gif|Roxy ready to break some glass. Delicious!.gif File:roxylooking.png|Roxy on top of her house. Roxy's Mobile Device.gif|Roxy's iPhone, with the background being a picture that Dirk drew for Caliborn. RoxyissthisyoU.gif|Trickster Roxy,http://duedlyfirearms.tumblr.com/post/25218564618 as drawn by Calliope. roxy lalonde gun1.JPG|Roxy with her gun File:Dirknohead.png|Roxy lying dead with Dirk's body. File:Dirkwithroxy.png|Roxy flying with Dirk. File:Janeflyingwithdirk.png|Roxy flying with Jane and Dirk. File:Dirkwithjaneandroxy.png|Roxy with Jane and Dirk watching Jake kiss Dirk's head. roxysnewoutfit.png|Roxy's new outfit. Trivia *The chumhandle tipsyGnostalgic relates to Roxy's alcoholic tendencies. Tipsy is a term used to describe a disoriented drunk. Gnostalgic also seems to be a combination of the words gnostic and nostalgic. *Roxy's eyes are , matching her Pesterchum text. She is the second of the Post-Scratch kids to have her eye colour shown. *Her love for felines and tendency towards (flirt) roleplaying are reminiscent of Nepeta Leijon, similar to Dirk's connection to Equius. This is interesting, since these players were also players of Void and Heart, except the aspects assigned to the players' roles have been swapped in regard to gender. **Similarly, she also shares Nepeta's class, the Rogue, as well as Equius' aspect, Void. Note that Equius was Nepeta's moirail, further referencing these connections. *Roxy's use of rifles, possession of a striped scarf, and apparent romantic interest in multiple people are probably a reference to Eridan. *Roxy jumps to a ridiculous height to get through the fenestrated window and away from Meenah with a "Nice Abscond" in the same way Equius "Strong Jumps" the ridiculous height to his first gate. *Her bedroom has fenestrated walls where windows might be expected, which is a reference to Problem Sleuth. *On the Wednesday of January 18, 2012, the command "Roxy: Black Out" led to a page protesting the bill SOPA after an animation of her passing out. This was part of a widespread Internet protest. *She is the only kid introduced that doesn't have a monosyllabic first name. *Her name, being a short form of the name "Roxanne", and her "Message in a Bottle" modus are in combination a reference to two hit singles from the band The Police. This also coincides with her drinking habit, as there is a popular drinking game that goes with the song "Roxanne". Roxy's habit of sleepwalking across the moon of Derse (among other locations) may be a reference to the song "Walking on the Moon", also by The Police. **Incidently, her name is both Persian and Greek for "star", "bright", and "dawn". *According to Andrew Hussie, in response to a question on tumblr, Roxy's favorite games are EarthBound and Pikmin.